Chris still crossed
by nehebka
Summary: spoiler: Chris crossed. Chris comes back of the future, Bianca is dead, he has to cope with that. So it's a hard time for Chris. Someone will take advantage to get his goal, kill Wyatt.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

The attic wall flashed and Chris flied out from the wall landing hard on the floor.

"Oh, my god. Are you ok?" asked Paige.

"Yeah. I'm fine" muffled Chris. He stood up and took two unsteady steps on legs rapidly losing strength, he leaned heavily on the table, breathing hard as the rush of adrenaline.

"You have some serious explaining to do, young man" said Piper angrily. She was upset with him, he had lied to them, he had spent a lot of time with Wyatt. She realized Chris had a secret, maybe what he really wanted to do is hurt his little son. She blamed herself for having let him to be with Wyatt alone but today she decided that this secret of his will be revealed, now matter how hard it could be.

"I-I know. Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am, but—" whispered Chris.

"NO! No "buts" interrupted Piper."It is about time you tell us the truth. NOW" yelled Piper.

"I-I can't. But not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much" said sadly.

"Um, isn't that your whole point? To come and change the future?" spoke Paige before Piper said anything. She saw her sister too disturbed. She tried to pacified the situation.

"Yeah, but that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike" answered Chris.

"To save Wyatt" added Phoebe. Chris nodded. "What about Bianca?"

Chris sighed sadly. Though he didn't say it, Phoebe knew. Chris' soul ached with the pain. He had seen too many people die in his short life. He hadn't told to the Halliwell's sister anything about his life, their future. He came to the past just to find out who turn Wyatt evil. But he couldn't tell them the whole truth, not before and not now. The grief and guilt plagued him like an incurable disease, always with him, gradually killing him. He had always kept his feelings inside, making them think he was always all right. A smile here, an "I'm fine really" there, but he couldn't keep it in any longer. Bianca was dead, Wyatt had killed her, and all because of him.

Chris stared into the sparkling sky, and as he looked, he saw the constellations staring back at him. Bianca would have liked to see that, it was beautiful night, no cloulds in the sky, a perfect night to walk down the star's light as he used to do with Bianca. Bianca. The silence, which seemed to last forever, was broken when Chris finally said in a very shaky, quiet voice.

"Bianca won't be a threat to anyone, anymore" mumbled as he lowered his head to one side.

Phoebe and Paige stepped closer to him who was now holding back the tears, without much success, one, small tear ran down his left cheek. Before anyone could tell anything, he orbed out. But when he orbed out something small fell on the floor. Phoebe kneeled next to it, it was the Bianca's engagement ring, when she touched, her empath ability revelead her something.

"Oh my God" mumbled Phoebe as she stood up quickly. "We gotta find him soon. I'm afraid he would do something he would regret. He felt as he had nothing left to life" said Phoebe looking at her sisters which looked concerned for him too. Suddenly Piper felt as if all was her fault, she maybe had been too harsh with him. She needed to apologized to him.


	2. chapter 2

CHRIS STILL CROSSED by Nehebka Chapter 2 

"Can you sense him?" asked Piper desperately to Paige who was in the middle of the attic. Her eyes were closed, she was concentrating to sense Chris but she could feel anything. She just shook her head.

"Is, is he-" Piper said but got interrupted by Paige who could feel the anguish of her sister.

"No it's more like he doesn't want to be sensed"

"Can he do that?" asked Piper.

"I don't see why not," replied Phoebe. "Well if you can't sense him, let's try scrying for him" said Phoebe trying not to lose the composure. She was probably as worried as Piper, Chris had lost a reason to live, he thought there was nothing to fight for. It was important to find him soon. She had felt his feelings, everytime she remembered, her hair stood on end. 'What if-' began to think Phoebe, but she quickly shook her head to avoid that thought.

Phoebe took the map of San Francisco and the pendant. It went round the map for minutes while Piper paced the floor nervously.

"It is NOT working" whispered Piper as she sank down onto the couch. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She felt so helplessness and guilty.

"If anything happened to Chris I would never forgive myself" cried, realizing how much she must have hurt Chris, not only with her words, but also with how she had been treating him for the past few months. She has always mistrusted him, but now he realized he really cared about Wyatt, he had sacrificed the love of his life for him. Paige sat down beside Piper and hugged her, trying to offer some comfort. Phoebe sat down on the other side and squeezed her hand.

"Everything will be ok" said Paige encouragingly.

"Will it?" Piper asked, uncertainty evident in her voice. "How?"

"Uh, how about Leo?" asked carefully Phoebe. Piper looked at her with a disbelief face. "Well, he's an Elder, I'm sure the must have a method to find all the whitelighters, mustn't he?"

Before any of her sisters could answer it, Phoebe called out him. "Leo!"

Leo orbed into the attic. He was wearing the Elder's golden robes, his hands clasped demurely together in front of him.

"Phoebe, Paige, Piper. How are you?" asked softly.

"Well, not so good. We have a problem" answered Paige.

"Perhaps we should meditate?" said Leo with a smile.

"No. I don't want to meditate" said Piper as she stood up. "It's Chris, you have to help us find him!".

"What about him?" asked Leo with surprise. He have never liked him, he didn't really trust him. He knew he wasn't telling them all the truth, and with the appearance of Bianca, he realized there were a lot of things that needed to be said.

"He has disappeared and we can't contact him. We have tried everything, but we can not sense him" explained Phoebe. "We need to talk with him. Bianca has died and he feels guilty and lost"

Leo nodded and closed his eyes. He needed to concentrate. As an elder, he was more powerful than Paige, who was just a whitelighter. It should not be difficult to sense him.

"Ok, I sense him. I'll talk with him and bring him back" said and the orbed out.

Phoebe and Paige stood up and went close to Piper to confort her.

"It's ok now, Leo will bring him here" said Paige.

Chris was sitting on top of the tallest tower of the Golden Gate Bridge. He took out a photo from his wallet and stared at it. His fingers touched it tenderly.

"Bianca" whispered. "I'm so sorry... if I had known that he could-" his voice broke, Chris hung his head and tried to keep his tears from falling.

Leo orbed in. He looked down at Chris for a long while, frozen in place by the sight before him. Chris was crying, he had never seen him crying before.

"Chris?" whispered Leo.

When Chris looked up, Leo saw his face and his concern about this mysterious boy. Chris' face was pale.

"What are you doing here?" asked Chris while he put the photo in his wallet again.

"Can we talk?" said Leo as he kneeled next to him.

"There is nothing to talk about" said and then looked down at the car lights below.

"I think there is. Quite a bit, actually"

Chris looked at him for a moment surprised but then he remembered he was in front of a man that hated him, he didn't cared about him, he had never cared in the future and not now. "It doesn't matter"

"It does to the girls and it does to me, Chris. I think it is time to tell us the truth".

Chris looked down for a moment deciding whether to tell him or not. Finally, he did.

"There's nothing left in the future anymore" confessed Chris.

"Is about Bianca? You can still save her". Chris shook his head trying not to think about it, it was too painful.

"Sorry" mumbled Chris.

Before Leo could ask what was he talking about, Chris through him an energy ball that made him disappear. Without Leo, Chris took the opportunity to do what he came here to do. He closed his eyes, opened his arms out wide and...

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! IT'S A GOOD FEEDBACK KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY. PLEASE DON'T STOP.


	3. chapter 3

**Chris Still Crossed by Nehebka**

OK I SEE CHAPTER 3 WAS REALLY NEEDED! ENJOY IT!

**chapter 3**

The girls were still waiting for Leo in the attic. Few minutes later Leo orbed in with Chris and landed hard on the floor. As they did, Chris banged his head with the floor.

"Oh my God" cried Piper as she kneeled next to Chris. "Chris?"

There was no answer. He lied unconscious on the floor. The Halliwell's sisters looked concerned at each other and they both go to Leo, who was standing up.

"What has happened?" asked Paige with concern.

"I-I don't know. We were talking on the Golden Gate Bridge when suddenly he threw me an energy ball. When I recovered, Chris wasn't there, he was falling down"

"No!" mumbled Piper as she buried her face with her hands. Phoebe plopped herself on the chair unable to stand up.

"Do you really mean he jump?" asked Paige not wanting to believe Chris could have tried to kill himself.

Leo nodded sadly, he couldn't stop reliving the scene. When he recovered from the energy ball, Chris wasn't next to him. Leo looked down horrified when he saw him falling down. Faster as the fly of a comet, the orblight of Leo chased after Chris, as soon as he caught him he orbed out to the Halliwell's attic.

Leo carried an unconscious Chris on the couch. The girls followed him, still discussing what should be done now.

"So he attacked you?" asked Paige with disbelief.

"We must do something..." thought Piper for herself.

"We can not leave alone" said Phoebe.

"But even that is not a solution, remember he attacked me just before jump down the bridge!" said Leo.

"Well... I have a radical suggestion, a way of protecting Chris from himself. It would be a temporally situation of course-"

"We're listening" interrupted Phoebe.

Paige cleared her throat. "We could... bind his powers".

"What?!" yelled Piper and Phoebe.

"Well, I'm just saying we should consider it-" said Paige again.

"You can't be serious" cried Piper.

"That's a bad solution, a very, very bad one, one that's been discussed and discarded already" added Phoebe.

"If you think about it, it makes sense. Although I was there, he tried to kill himself, I couldn't avoid it. It is very difficult to control him if he's able to orb out whenever he wants or throw energy balls" confessed Leo.

"Yeah, but-"doubted Piper.

"Listen girls" said Paige talking to Phoebe and Piper. "Chris is a danger for himself, we must looked after him and... binding his powers would make it easier".

Phoebe and Piper took a deep breath and nodded.

The study door opened magically as Gideon sweeped into his study. He cleared the door and waved his fingers. The door closed behind him. He walked over to the carpet-like curtain hanging on the wall and pushed it aside to reveal a large mirror. He looked at it and saw the Halliwell's living room. Chris was lying on the couch unconscious while the girls and Leo were talking. He had been spying them for two months ago waiting for the perfect moment to execute his plan, kill Wyatt. For his plan work he needed to get the sisters and Leo and Chris out of the way. He was losing his faith, afraid that it would be an impossible plan when something said by Paige relived his hopes. Binding Chris' powers will made easier to put Chris out of the way. He would be vulnerable.

"The time has come" smiled Gideon.

DID YOU REALLY BELIEVE I COULD KILL ONE OF MY FAVOURITES CHARACTERS?! NO WAAAAAY!! ;) THANKS, THANKS, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! :D


	4. chapter 4

Chris Still Crossed by Nehebka Chapter 4 

Chris blinked a couple of times, turning confused on the person beside him.

"Phoebe? What . . .?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Phoebe

"How . . .?"

"_Shhh_. That's not important now. There will be plenty of time later to talk" said Phoebe with a reassuring smile. "You must be hungry, I'll bring you something".

Without waiting for a response, Phoebe turned and headed towards the kitchen. There she found her sisters and Leo.

"He woke up!"

"What are we going to do now?" asked Piper with concern.

"Well, we can not leave him alone" said Paige.

"Without his powers, he's not a danger for himself" said Leo.

"Are you sure?" asked Piper with disbelief.

"At least not for us" joked Paige with a smile. She saw the serious faces of them, 'ok no jokes' thought Paige. "However, somebody should talk with him".

"I'll talk with him" said Piper determinated.

"Piper, go easy on Chris, okay?" Phoebe pleaded remembering the last time she talked with him in the attic. "He really doesn't need a lecture right now."

"Okay, okay," Piper hushed. When she turned around they found Chris who was leaning on the door.

"Jeez, you scared me!" whispered Piper. "How long have you been here?" asked Piper trying to hide her concern. 'What if Chris has heard everything?' thought Piper.

"You want to talk with me, don't you?" asked challenging her.

"Chris we know that Bianca was your fiancée" said Phoebe carefully.

"So what?" asked challenging Chris once again, he really didn't want to talk about Bianca, not now, not with them. "Now that she's dead, you care about her!" said with resentment. "You guys worked on the vanquishing potion for her, you were willing to kill her but finally I was-"his voice broke as he remembered the scene where she died.

"She wanted to kill you Chris" said Piper, not believing what she was hearing.

"We didn't have a choice" confessed Paige. "It was her or you"

"I wish you have chosed her-"whispered for himself. However Piper that was near him, heard it. She looked at him with sympathy, Chris really loved her.

"Chris" said Piper ternely. She stepped closer to him and tried to put a hand over his shoulder, but he took a stepped behind.

"Please leave me alone" demanded Chris in a low but hard voice.

"We're not going to leave you..."

"Either you leave or I'll leave" Chris threatened. Chris just glared at them who didn't move. "Fine, I guess I'll leave then". He tried to orb out but he couldn't. "I-I can't orb" mumbled confused. "What did you do?"

Nobody said anything. His eyes opened wide as he realized what was happening.

"Have you bind my powers?" asked alarmed.

"I'm sorry Chris but-" said firmly Leo.

"How-how could you?!" mumbled stunned as he sat down to let his mind wrap about all that had been said. He looked at them.

"You were a danger for yourself Chris" said Paige.

"How-?" repeated Chris not listening to anybody. "I-I need some time to think-"whispered for himself as he stood up and left the kitchen towards the stairs.

Paige was about to follow him when Phoebe squeezed her arm and shook her head. "It's better to leave alone now". Paige nodded.

Chris opened the attic door and got into the darkened room. He stepped past the doorway. Chris was suspicious of all the sudden darkness of the room, all he could see were shadows of the furniture and the concrete floor. He walked into the attic completely and slowly.

Chris stopped when he saw Bianca's form stepping out from the darkness, her features cast in the shadows.

"Bianca..." mumbled Chris. She moved toward him. Chris shook his head in confusion. "I-I thought you were-"

She placed her finger against her lips and closed the door softly behind her.

Then with one swift movement, Bianca tossed Chris towards the wall. Then she aimed at Chris again and he hit the cabinet hard, breaking it and later crashed into the table in the attic. Without his powers, he was vulnerable. He stood up with difficult. Bianca reached forward him and stabbed Chris in the chest. Chris glanced down at his chest in surprise. He staggered on his feet.

"What-?" croaked Chris confused. Chris slowly slided down the wall, gasping and clutching in chest in pain. "Leo" mumbled Chris. He was nearly unconscious when suddenly there was a dark orb flash and Bianca changed into Gideon.

"I'm sorry kid but it is for a good aim"

Leo was still in the kitchen with all the girls. He raised his head and looked up at the ceiling above.

"What's wrong Leo?" asked Phoebe.

"Chris?" said Leo. "He has called me" without losing any other minute, he just orbed out to looked for Chris.

Leo orbed in the attic. As soon as Gideon noticed the orblights of Leo, he orbed out. Leo found Chris on the floor, wounded and bleeding. Leo fell to his knees beside his son rolling him over. Chris groaned in pain.

"Chris!" yelled Leo.

Paige, Phoebe and Piper went up to the attic when they heard Leo yelling Chris' name. When they arrived they looked down at Chris who was lying on the floor. Leo's hands were on him to heal him. After a few seconds, Piper noticed that Leo was having a difficult time healing him.

"What's the problem?" asked alarmed.

Leo shook his head desperately. "I don't know. He's not healing. Something's blocking my powers to heal him, it is as if he didn't want to be healed" confessed Leo however he tried again and again.

"Damn it Chris, don't you do this to me" pleaded Leo, his tone hushed, choked with despair. "I can't lose you. Not like this..."

Chris mumbled, his words soft, breathless, and still impossible to make out. Feeling helpless, Piper reached out to pat Chris' shoulder. Through the clothes, Piper could feel the heat radiating off Chris. The fever continued to ravage his body despite Leo's best efforts to bring it under control.

"Bianca..." mumbled Chris. 

-Dream scene-

"You can give up Chris. You still have to protect baby Wyatt and the Charmed Ones. You have to keep them alive for our future". Chris shook his head. "Chris... please don't do this. Don't give up on everything that we fought for" said Bianca. "Leo is trying to heal you, I can feel it, but he will not be able to do it if you don't let him heal you Chris"

He looked away. "Why for? Nothing really matters now"   
"Yes there are lots of things to care about. The future"   
"What future?" asked incredulously. 

"A better future Chris. A future where we can be together. Chris, you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us" said Bianca and smiled softly at him.

Chris shook his head. Bianca took his head with her hands, so Chris couldn't avoid looking at her. "Save Wyatt, means saving us" Bianca could see that Chris was hesitating. "Yes, he killed me in the future, but that future can be changed... it wasn't your fault". 

Chris sighed, deep inside he knew he could still change that future and be again with Bianca. "I don't know where to begin to look for. I've been trying to search the one who turned Wyatt evil, but I didn't find anything-"confessed Chris. "I couldn't find anything in the underworld-"

"Maybe you didn't search in the right direction-"

"What do you mean?" asked Chris.

"Maybe the one who turned Wyatt evil, wasn't evil. Maybe he thought he was doing the right thing-"

Suddenly Chris remembered something he had heard when he was attacked, something he had almost forgotten. A man's voice saying 'I'm sorry kid but it is for a good aim'. He recognized that voice.

"Gideon" said both at the same time.

"I must stop him before it is too late" said Chris, he was determinated but when he looked at Bianca he hesitated. "But I-I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you again" said Chris and embraced her.

Bianca reached her pocket and placed the engagement ring in the middle of Chris' palm. "Take it again. This will remind you why are you doing this". She kissed him passionately. "I'll always be at your side" 

"I love you Bianca" mumbled Chris.

"Close your eyes, my love, let Leo heal you, everything will be alright" said Bianca.

I know, I know I'm a little slowly updating the story, but you know, for good things you always have to wait and this time the chapter is longer than usually. I hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing it. And as I always say, DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! Your reviews help me to write faster ;P there are a really good motivation!


	5. chapter 5

**Chris Still Crossed by Nehebka**

**Chapter 5**

Leo still had his hands on his wound, suddenly Chris' wound began to heal. When the wound was healed, Leo removed his hands and Chris' eyes open.

"Slow breath kid" said Leo with relief as he saw Chris was ok.

Everybody looked around and saw that the attic was a mess with the table and the cabinet broken. There has been a battle in the attic, and Chris almost died because they have binded his powers.

"You know, we know maybe you won't believe us, Chris, but we thought that biding you're powers would be the best for you now" confessed Leo.

"I-I'm so sorry" mumbled Paige, Chris has almost died because of her stupid idea, thought.

"Do you know who attack you?" asked Phoebe. Chris hesitated, he didn't know if it would be a good idea to tell them the truth. 'They haven't showed they trusted him, how could they believe you if he tell them it was Gideon, an elder?!' thought Chris.

"No, I don't know who tried to kill me" lied Chris. He decided to solved this problem on his own. He looked up at them and surprised found worried faces. 'Maybe they would believe me after all. Without them, I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop Gideon' thought Chris, but soon shook his head trying to forget that idea. 'They have never trusted me, telling them the truth will complicated to stop Gideon because they think the elder is good and anything I say or do will not change their mind about me'. "It's ok now. But now please would you give my powers back" said Chris.

The Charmed ones agreed with him, whoever attack him, could try again. "Power of witches rise, come to us from across the skies. Return Chris's magic, give him back all that was taken before" said the sister.

Chris glowed, his powers weren't biding anymore. "Thank you girls, now if you excuse me" said as he tried to stand up.

"Hey, hey where do you think you are going to young man?" said Piper as she put her hand on his chest trying to avoid standing up. "You need to rest".

Chris was about to argue but he knew it would be useless. "Ok" whispered.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Phoebe with concern. Chris nodded.

Phoebe turned around to look at her sisters' face. She could feel their guilt and concern about Chris too.

"We must find out who is after-"said Phoebe, but she didn't finish the sentence. She suddenly remembered she had a meeting in the newspaper, she looked at her watch horrified. "Oh My God, I'm late!! I completely forgot my meeting!"

Piper nodded "Go, I'll stay with him, don't worry"

"Are you sure?" said Phoebe.

"Yes, if there's anything I'll call you. Moreover, Chris will behave, don't you?" Chris nodded with resentment. "Paige orbed Phoebe in the meeting, then you still have a chance to arrive late and not too too late. I'll try to find out who would like to kill Chris". Phoebe and Paige agreed with Piper's suggestion. Paige hold her sister's hand and orbed out the attic.

"If you don't mind, I'll go to lie in the bed and sleep. I feel tired" said Chris as he stood up. Piper was about to open her mouth but Chris talked before she said anything. "I'm ok Piper, really, it's just that I am tired" said and left the room.

Leo looked at Piper, he felt uncomfortable. He always felt that way when he was alone with her. He felt a strong desire to kiss her as he always did, but now as an elder, things were different.

"I'll be-"began to say pointing with his finger up. "I'll talk with the elders, see if they know who might be after Chris"

Piper nodded. "I'll look in the book of Shadows, see if I find something" said Piper. Leo nodded and orbed out.

Chris didn't go to sleep, he went to Wyatt's room to checked if he was ok. Wyatt was playing innocently in his playpen. When Chris was stepping closer to him, he was thrown magically across the room. Gideon appeared standing in front of Wyatt's playpen, he turned his back to Chris, took Wyatt and orbed out.

"NoooOOo!" yelled Chris with an anguish cried. "Piper! Piper!" yelled Chris desesperately. She ran immediately in the room.

"What's wrong?" asked but she stopped as she saw Wyatt's playpen, empty. "Where's Wyatt?!" cried Piper. She fell on her knees. "My little boy" cried Piper.

"Come on Piper, we'll save Wyatt" said Chris as he kneeled next to her, his voice was firm with both determination and reassurance. "You have to focus. Ok? Call Leo, Phoebe and Paige. Gideon got him".

"Gideon? You must be kidding" said incredously. As he had thought, she didn't believe him.

"I saw him with my own eyes. Look I don't have time to explain you, just contact with them, ok?"

Piper looked at himTheir eyes meet as if coming to an agreement. Piper gave him a sad smile and he orbed out.

Chris orbed at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge tower facing the sun. His eyes were closed as he tried to sense where Gideon was. He smiled when he sensed him. Chris bowed his head for a moment and sighed heavily. He lifted his eyes, dig into his pocket and takes out an engagement ring. He looked at it.

"I won't let the story repeats again" said Chris and then orbed out.

Gideon walked over to Wyatt. He telekinetically moved a black arrow towards Wyatt who was sitting on the floor.

"I'm truly sorry, but this is for the greater good" said Gideon regretfully.

Chris orbed in. 

"Nooooo!" yelled Chris. 

Continue...


	6. chapter 6

Chris Still Crossed by Nehebka

Chapter 6 

"Nooooo!" yelled Chris. "Nooooo!" yelled Chris when he saw the arrow pointing towards Wyatt. "Wyatt active your force field!".

Wyatt put up his blue force field to protect himself. Gideon looked down at Wyatt and then to Chris. 

**"How you dare-" mumbled Gideon. "You do not understand, he's a threat, he's too powerful, he must be killed for the greater good..**. It is the only way the world can be saved" said Gideon.

"YOU're the reason the future's threatened, Gideon, NOT Wyatt. Because of what YOU do to him." yelled Chris

Gideon shook his head, not wanting to believe what he was listening to. "You are insane Gideon. It is YOU who are the threat". 

Gideon was astonished by Chris' words. Chris took advantage of the situation and came close to Wyatt to make sure he was ok. He kneeled down beside him. Wyatt deactivated his force field. When Chris was about to take Wyatt, he felt an intensive pain in his shoulder.

"What-" croaked Chris as he fell on the floor grunting and writhing in pain in his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and saw a dark arrow in it. The arrow of a darklighter. Wyatt actived his force field again.

"You can't stop me" said Gideon.

Gideon closed his eyes, his hands held an athame. "Wanton powers in this blade, yield, penetrate that which would shield", said the spell out loud. Then the athame glowed gold and was infused with power. Gideon smiled and walked over Wyatt. With the athame, he touched Wyatt's force field and then the power of the shield was sucked into the athame. 

"NoooOOOOoo!" yelled Chris. He got the dark arrow out and telekinetically stabbed into Gideon's back. Gideon's eyes widen, he cried out in pain. He stopped and turned around to face Chris.

"You fool. What have you done? Now I'll have to sacrifice you both" mumbled Gideon. He was still holding the athame and stepped towards Chris when he was interrupted by a knock on his study door.

Piper sat down in front of the scrying table waving the crystal around in a circle above the map.

"Come on, come on" said desperately. "Wyatt where are you?" croaked while the crystal waved around and around in a circle. "It-It is not working" mumbled as she threw the crystal on the map. She stood up and looked above. "Paige, Phoebe, Leo! Where are you?! I need you HERE!" yelled.

Paige orbed in. "What's up?" asked worriedly.

"It's Wyatt" mumbled as tears fell down her cheeks unable to stand the anguish she was feeling. Piper paced from one side to another of the attic in shock. "Someone has taken Wyatt. Chris said it was Gideon. But how could he? He's an elder for god sake, he would never do any harm to Wyatt, wouldn't he? I-I-"

"Ok first of all, calm down we'll find Wyatt" said Paige.

Piper shook her head. "CALM DOWN! You must be kidding. It is MY SON what we are talking about!" cried. She was breathing heavily.

Paige went closer her and hugged her to comfort her. "Everything will work out okay," said Paige encouragingly.

"Will it?" Piper asked, uncertainty evident in her voice.

Gideon turned around to see who it was. The door opened and Leo got into the study. He saw Wyatt in the middle of the room crying, Chris lying on the floor wounded and Gideon holding an athame. As soon as he realised Leo had noticed the athame in his hand he glanced at him nervously.

"What have you done Gideon?" asked Leo as he shook his head unable to believe it. Leo's first reaction was to heal Gideon but something caught his attention. A dark arrow hurt Chris but there was no dark arrow around, the only dark arrow in the room was the one Gideon had in his back. Two person hurt by the same weapon, he realised that Chris had been attacked first with the dark arrow and then he probably had hurt Gideon.

"He attacked me" said as he pointed the arrow in his back and then at Chris.

"Don't believe him! He wants to kill Wyatt!" cried Chris. "Please dad for once in you life trust me" mumbled deliriously.

Leo's eyes opened wide when he listened to Chris. He had called him 'dad'! So it mean that...

"Behind you!" cried Chris again interrupting Leo's thoughts.Leo turned around and found Gideon ready to zap him. Before Leo could react, Chris telekinetically threw Gideon few meters behind. Chris gasped, he felt weak and cold. He was breathing heavily, his eyes closed and lost consciousness. 

With unusual strength, Leo backhanded Gideon sending him sailing through the air and across the room. He went towards the elder and picked him up.

"Leo, listen to me. You know what happens. You know what Chris came here to stop. It is for the greater good. Wyatt is a danger, he must be killed"

At the mere mention of his son's name, anger surged through Leo. He tossed Gideon back into the centre of the floor. Gideon landed on his back, he tried to get to his feet but before he could do it, Leo picked him up again.

"You deserve to die Gideon. But I won't be the one who do it" whispered in his ear. "I'm an elder, and you perfectly know I can not harm another elder..." He pulled Gideon towards the wall, so the black arrow in his back got deeper and deeper as he cried out in pain. "When the elders discovered you're dead they'll think a darklighter has killed you" concluded Leo. He took some steps behind, Gideon fell on the floor still crying out in pain. Leo stood in front of him doing nothing, just seeing how the man who tried to harm his son was dying.

Meanwhile Wyatt stopped crying. When he saw Chris unconscious, he orbed out and orbed in next to Chris. He put his little hands over Chris's

shoulder and healed him.

Chris raised his head. "Thank you" mumbled Chris fighting to hold his tears of happiness. Maybe Wyatt will be safed after all. In all his life, he has known an evil and powerful big brother who didn't care or looked after his little brother, and had never hesitated to hurt him if he felt his interests were threatened. All these thoughts were interrupted by Leo who held him a hand to help Chris to stand up.

Chris stood up by himself, ignoring Leo's help. Leo looked at him hurt.

"I'm fine" said Chris as an apologize

"You sure?" asked Leo. When Chris was about to replied he was interrupted by Leo. "Piper" mumbled. "We have to go home" said after sensing Piper's cries calling him desperately.

"What about him?" asked Chris pointing at the corpse of Gideon.

"He got what he deserved. He would never hurt anyone else" said Leo coldly as he took Wyatt and orbed out.

"Indeed" whispered sarcastically Chris for himself and then orbed out.

Leo and Wyatt orbed in the attic followed by Chris few seconds later.

"Wyatt, thank god" cried Piper as she stepped towards Leo and picked up her son. She embraced him and kissed him on the forehead tenderly. "I have been so worried about you. Thanks" said Piper to Leo and Chris. "What did you not answer my calls before?" asked Piper still with regret at Leo.

"Sorry Piper, I was busy. I went to see Gideon in his studio when I found Chris lying on the floor hurt and Gideon holding an athame and pointing at Wyatt"

Paige hide his mouth with her hands to stop a cry of surprise and disbelief.

"But he will not bother us anymore" said Chris.

"What-?" asked Piper.

Chris and Leo nodded, they understood it. It was unnecessary to tell them anything else. Piper sighed feeling relief to see his son alive and his threat dead.

"Come on Wyatt, you must be hungry" said Piper tenderly and left the attic.

"I still can't believe it was Gideon all along" said Paige aloud. She saw Chris was still pale probably because of the wound of the dark arrow. "Are you ok?"

Chris nodded and smiled sightly. "If you need anything I'll be downstairs. I'll better go with Piper, she had suffer a lot" said Paige and then left the room.

Leo looked at Paige leaving and then turned around Chris. He glanced at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chris asked, feeling that Leo was looking at him differently .

"I know the truth Chris" said Leo.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chris in confusion.

Leo came over to where he was sitting and sat down beside him. "I know who are you, Chris... I know I'm your father. You just called me 'dad' a few minutes ago" said Leo softly as Chris was shocked beyond words.

"Wh-what?!" mumbled Chris.

"You called me dad after warned me when Gideon was about to kill me. You saved my life" replied giving him a small smile.

Chris sighed. "Does anyone else know that?" asked Chris with concern.

Leo shook his head. "No, but I think they should"

"Nobody is supposed to know that. You shouldn't have found out in the first place" said Chris as he stood up. "Now I don't know how much of the future I've just changed"

"I thought you were here to change the future"

"Yes but..." Chris started to say but Leo cut him cut off.

"Chris, it is not something you should hide from us. I'm glad I know now"

"Really?" asked surprised.

"Of course" answered Leo as he stood up and stepped closer to him. He tried to embrace him but Chris refused to be hug by him. Chris coughed and stepped back.

"Look Leo, in my future you and I have never been closed, and I think there's no point in changing that now" confessed Chris.

"Why? Did I do something to you?" asked Leo hurt suddenly he remembered Chris talking about his father with regret and anger. "I-I remember you mention one day your father, me, writing you letters of apology? I'm sorry what I have done in your future, but there's still time to change it"

"Don't worry about it" said sarcastically. He had heard too many times in his life this promise from Leo 'I'm sorry', 'Next time I promise I'll stay longer', 'Next year I'll promise I'll be in your birthday', 'I'll never lose any other play of the school'. Chris shook his head to forget these sad moments. "I'm over it" lied Chris and then orbed out unable to stand any other minute face to face with Leo.

"Are you?" asked with disbelief still looking at where Chris had been standing up.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Chris orbed in P3. He needed some time alone. 'Leo has finally found out who he is', sighed. He knew it was unfair to blame Leo for something he had done the Leo of his future. However, it was hard to pretend everything was ok. He couldn't face the face of the person who has disappointed him so many times. 'And I won't' thought Chris shaking his head. Suddenly he realized that there was no reason to stay in the past anymore. He came to save Wyatt and he did. 'The time has come to come back' thought pacing from one side to another of the room. He got in Piper's office, took a piece of paper and a pen and sat down on the couch. When he did, he felt really tired, he hadn't slept since long time ago. He decided to sleep some hours, he put down the paper and then pen in the table next to the couch, lied on the couch and closed his eyes.

He woke up when he heard a loud, heavy-sounding thump from the street. He ran his fingers through his face. Chris took the pen and decided to write a farewell letter. He had made up his mind to return to the future.

I have never been good for saying goodbye. Now that I have saved Wyatt, there is nothing left in here to stay anymore. Take care of yourself.

With Love,

Chris

Chris stood up and head to the wall. He mumbled a spell and the wall became a portal door to his future. Before he left Piper's office, he stopped in front of a photo of Leo and Piper. He took it and stared at it.

His fingers touched Piper's face tenderly. "I liked to see you again mum" whispered Chris. He sighed heavily and went towards it, without hesitating he crossed the portal.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Chris reappeared to a new P3. 'The place was still working' smiled with satisfaction Chris. 'So that probably mean that Piper's still alive' though with relief. He remembered that when Piper died, nobody was able to make P3 work as she did and finally was sold.

"Did you check on the cake?" asked a familiar voice. Chris took some steps towards the voice and found Piper, arranging some flowers in vases while Phoebe's walked around wearing a microphone.

"Yes" answered Phoebe.

"Did you check on the music?" asked again Piper.

"Yessss" answered Phoebe as she turned off the microphone. "And I can tell you the microphone works too" joked Phoebe. "Come on Piper, you have to calm down everything will be perfect. Just enjoy the day"

"You're right" sighed Piper and smiled at her. "I'm so nervous, my little boy is gonna marry. I can't believe it"

"Me neither. It seems it was yesterday when he took his first steps" replied Phoebe.

"Chris!" cried Piper when she saw him.

"Mum" mumbled Chris still confused

"What are you doing here? Ohhh, and you haven't dressed yet!!" said as she walked towards him. "Your suit's on the bed, oh and don't forget the ring!"

"The ring" repited Chris.

"Come on, come on" said Phoebe. "I think today, everybody's a little stressed out" putting a hand in Chris and Piper shoulder. "Ok, close your eyes and breaaaath, breath deeply" said Phoebe. She knew Chris was looking at her with disbelief. "Breathing's good" said looking at him.

He smiled and kissed her cheek tenderly. "I missed that"

"What are you talking about?" asked confused Phoebe.

Chris shook his head, happy to have save his family. "Nothing. I better go and dress. See you later" said as he took some steps behind.

"Girls, have any one of you seen where I have put my bouquet?" asked Bianca as she entered in the room.

"Bianca" mumbled Chris. But before he could say anything else he had just orbed out P3 and had orbed in his room.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Bianca, you're alive" smiled happily Chris.


	8. chapter 8

Chris Still Crossed by Nehebka   
Chapter 8 

Chris looked down the ring that was on the table and smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. He was overjoyed, everything has worked as planned. He had saved Wyatt and Bianca was still alive.

There was a knocked in his door. "Yeah, come in" said Chris.

"Hi!" said Wyatt he looked up and down his brother. "Hey that suit suits you well. You look like a true waiter" joked Wyatt. Chris looked at him as he raised one of his eyebrow. Wyatt raised his hands. "Ok, ok we looked like two true waiters" confessed as he sat down Chris' bed. "Weell" sighed Wyatt. "How are you?"

"Quite nervous" confessed Chris as he put the ring in his pocket.

"Yeah me too" said Wyatt. "Moreover today dad will come. It's passed what? almost a months since we saw him"

"Well you know him... he's a busy, too much work in heaven" replied with bitterness Chris. He had saved his family, almost. Leo didn't change a bit.

"Boys! Come on we should go to the church now or we'll be late!" yelled Paige from downstairs.

Wyatt stood up. "Come on Chris. The time has come" said smiling.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO 

A band began to play when the groomsmen escorted Bianca down the isle. The church was full of guest. Wyatt was next to Chris who didn't stop looking at Bianca. She kissed the groomsmen on the cheek and took her place by Wyatt's side.

"What-" croaked confused Chris but nobody listened to.

"Friends. Family. We are gathered to celebrate here today the joyous union of Bianca and Wyatt. May the happiness we share with them today be with them always"

"I can't believe my baby is getting married" sobbed Piper with happiness. Leo squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"It sooo romantic" sobbed Phoebe as she took a kleenex from Paige.

"Indeed" said Paige as she dried her tears.

"Now Bianca, repeat after me. I, Bianca, take thee Wyatt as my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death parts us"" said the minister.

"I Bianca, take thee Wyatt as my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death parts us".

"Now Wyatt, repeat after me. I Wyatt take thee Bianca as my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death parts us".

"I Wyatt, take thee Bianca as my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death parts us"

"May I have the rings?" asked the minister.

Wyatt turned around to face Chris. Chris took the ring from his pocket and stared at it. 'I never thought I'd have changed the future that much' thought miserable. Wyatt cleared his throat to made Chris noticed he was still waiting him. Chris gave him the ring as his heart broke. Wyatt smiled at him and turned to Bianca.

"Bianca, place this ring on Wyatt's finger as a symbol of your bond everlasting". She jamed the ring onto his finger.

"Wyatt, place this ring in Bianca's hand as a symbol of the love that encircles you forever".

"Wyatt and Bianca have made their declarations and it gives me great pleasure to declare them husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" finished the minister.

Everybody shouted and applaused when they kissed. Everybody but Chris.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The party of the wedding took place in P3, the party was in full swing. Piper had hired band to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the very first time, the married couple!" yelled the bandleader as Wyatt and Bianca entered

"Vow, that's so beautiful" said Bianca looking around. P3's walls were decorated with flowers and globe. "It's perfect" smiled Bianca.

"Would you care to join me in our first dance as husband and wife?" asked Wyatt as he made a bow to her.

"How could I refuse to such a invitation" joked Bianca as she made a bow to Wyatt too and took his hand. They walked onto the dance floor.

Everybody stopped talking and looked at the couple as they danced. Chris leaned against a wall still in shock, he couldn't believe what was happening. 'Bianca married with Wyatt?'. Chris shook his head, there must be a mistake, 'I must talk to her' thought Chris as the people started dancing.

"Are you okay?" asked Leo as he leaned next to Chris.

"Uh-hmm" replied Chris who walked away and went over Wyatt and Bianca who were still dancing. "Hi" said Chris

"Hi!" replied Wyatt. "Hey, what's up?" asked Wyatt with a broad smile. It was the happiest day of his life, he had married with the woman she loved.

"Would you allow me to dance this song with my sister-in-law?"

"Sure, go on. But I'll not go too far" joked Wyatt as he left them.

Chris and Bianca started dancing. She looked down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Wh-what had happened Bianca?" croaked Chris. "How can you have married with him?"

She took a deep breath and looked away. "You've no idea what I lived. How could? You promised you'd come back, but you didn't. I waited for you days and moths but you were still missing. Wyatt was saved but you weren't still here. I thought you'd never come back. I missed you so... Wyatt was good, kind, funny. I started meeting him from time to time and before I could realized what was happening, I fell in love with him-"

"But you love me". She didn't say anything which he took as a confirmation. "Please don't deny it" pleaded Chris. "We can still be together"

Bianca shook her head, and looked back up at him with watery eyes. "No, we can't" whispered. He was in shock of his answer, he could not speak inmediately.

"Bianca, please-" mumbled Chris.

Before he could finish she cut him off with a kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye Christopher" whispered in his ear. She turned around and walked towards Wyatt.

"Are you ok?" asked Wyatt as he dried a tear that was falling her cheek with his finger tenderly.

"I'm so happy" lied Bianca still disturbed by Chris' words but she refused to be upset by him, he had married the man she loved. She put her arms around his neck, brought his face close to her and kissed him passionately.

Meanwhile Phoebe went up to the bandleader and interrupted the music. She clinked her glassed to caught the attention of the guests.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To Wyatt and Bianca, the greatest couple in the world-"

Chris walked in Piper's office, he couldn't stand to be in the party and pretending everything was ok. Everything was not ok. By saving his brother, he had lost the person he loved the most, Bianca. He cried his heart out and dropped on to the floor.

BIG SURPRISE, HUH? HOWEVER IT'S NOT ENDED... WILL CHRIS BE ABLE TO RECOVER HIS LOVE? OR WILL HE HAVE TO ADMIT DEFEAT?... JUST WAIT TO NEXT CHAPTER :p REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND NEEDED SO I UPDATE THE STORY... IT'S A BLACKMAIL:D


	9. chapter 9

Chris Still Crossed by Nehebka Chapter 9 

Chris woke up, drenched with sweat and breathing heavily. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. It has been a nightmare, a horrible nightmare, hasn't it? He stared at the paper which was still on the table, there was nothing written down.

"Chris" called Phoebe. He turned his head around and saw her standing in the doorway of Piper's office. "Are you alright?" asked concerned as she got closer. She has been explained all that had happened while she has been in the meeting, all about Gideon being the evil and she wanting to make sure Chris was ok.

"Yeah" sighed not willing to talk with Phoebe about it. "I hope you don't mind if I spend the night here..." said Chris.

"Of course not!" replied Phoebe and came to his side. "What's the matter Chris? I know something is disturbing you" said carefully but Chris remained silence. "Don't keep it cooped in Chris. Talk to me".

Chris cleared his throat and stood up, being so close to her aunt who was one of his confidence, who knew him very well in the future, made him uncomfortable. He perfectly knew for Phoebe, he was just a whitelighter who could never trust him entirely because of his secrets. He missed the Phoebe he knew from his future. He shook his head.

"I enjoy your support and your concern but I'm ok. I just need some time alone" said trying to sound natural.

Phoebe shook her head. "Is it Bianca?" asked carefully not wanting to disturb him. "Chris, I know it hurts..." said as she reached and held onto his arm only to have him violently jerk it away.

"You don't know anything!" breathed out through clench teeth "You don't know how it feels" yelled

"You have saved Wyatt, Chris. She died in your future because of Wyatt. But now the future has changed, a better future is waiting for you".

Chris sighed heavily. "Please talk to me" said Phoebe "Stop hiding behind the future consequence excuse of yours. What is going on in your head?"

"There's nothing left in the future anymore" said and tossed the engagement ring on the table. Phoebe stared at the ring. She lifted her eyes and looked at Chris who settled back on the couch.

Suddenly Phoebe felt an overwhelming grief. It was as if Chris has stopped blocking her empathy ability.

"What if I have changed too much the future?" croaked as his eyes watered up.

"Honey, you two were meant to be with each other and I'm sure no matter how changed your future will be, that you're still be together" said Phoebe as she caressed his cheek. "Go to sleep now, we'll talk more in the morning"

Chris nodded too tired to discuss. He lied down the couch and fell once again asleep.

"With these words made disappear what's haunting him, let Chris find the peace, that nothing disturbing him anymore" spelled Phoebe as she waved her hand. Chris exhaled deeply and smiled as all the thoughts that worried him as faded away.

Phoebe leant over him and kissed him tenderly on his forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chris Still Crossed by Nehebka**

Chapter 10 

**Piper was in the kitchen making a cupo f coffee and reading the newspaper when Chris opened the door. **

**"Good morning" said Chris**

**"Good morning" replied Piper as she took a sip of toast. **She finished her toast and stood up and stepped **closer to Chris. "I'd like to thank you for saving Wyatt the other day. I'm afraid I was a little bit rude… I was scared to death about the idea of losing Wyatt…"**

**"There's no need to apologize" interrupted him. "Maybe I should have told you the truth in the first place-" he stopped and took breath. "I think **you should sit down for a second"

**"**Oh, oh that doesn't sound good" whispered Piper to herself.

**"The reason why I came to the past was to save Wyatt… my brother" **

**"What do you mean? You-you mean that Leo and I are –"**

**Chris nodded. **

**"But How could that happen? **I-I mean, I know how that could happen but it... but-"

"Take your time. I know it's difficult to cope with that kind of news… You can't imagine how hard it had been to hide this from you for so long" Chris said looking at Piper. In that moment Leo orbed in. He stared at Piper and then at Chris.

"She knows" said Chris to Leo.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute" said Piper "Did you know who he was?" asked Piper to Leo.

Leo nodded "I found out yesterday"

She couldn't say anything. She opened her arms and hugged him

"You don't know how many times I just wanted to hug you and tell you that I love you..mum" whispered in her ear.

"Chris, honey, I'm sorry for what you had to go through" said Piper softly as she caressed the side of his face. Suddenly her expression changed "What's going to happen now?" asked Piper.

"Now it's time to leave. I must find a spell to come back to the future"

Piper nodded sadly. "Yeah of course… maybe I should go to the attick and see if there's any potion that we use to get you home" and left the kitchen.

Leo took the opportunity to talk to Chris.

"Chris I'd like to talk to you-" began Leo.

"I know what you want to say" interrupted him. "What I've lived in my future… it wasn't you dad. I was another Leo. A Leo that probably has changed as well as Wyatt. I'm glad I've known you… dad" said as they both hugged warmly.

Behind the door, Phoebe was hearing the conversation. Paige was going down the stairs when she saw her sister spying in front of the kitchen's door.

"What are you doing Phoebe!" yelled Paige.

"Hush" whispered Phoebe. Paige came closer to her and stared at her. "ok ok. I have news for you…" before Paige could say anything Phoebe continued "Chris is Pipper and Leo's son!"

"What!" yelled Paige surprised.

"She's our nephew, Wyatt's little brother"

"I didn't know Pipper was pregnant in the first place" replied Paige.

"I don't think she suspected it either" smiled Phoebe.

"What are you gossiping?" asked Piper who appered at the top of the stairs carrying Wyatt. By the look at her sisters' eyes she knew it. "You know that, don't you?"

"Know? What do you mean?" lied Phoebe as she and Paige got up the stairs.

"Come on Phoebe you can't tell lies, you never knew how to lied and neither now" said Piper.

She smiled "Yeah we know I just heard you talking in the kitchen" confessed Phoebe.

"How do you feel honey?" asked Paige.

"I-I don't know it's strange knowing from one day to another that you don't have one but two children. And the most amazing thing is that I don't have to wonder how he would be look like, I already met!" joked Piper but soon her smiled faded. "I just wished he didn't have to leave so soon… but I now these is not his place so that's why I need you to help me find a potion to get him home"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

(Two days after)

Chris stood in front of the wall in the Great Hall drawing a large triquetra symbol in the center with a thick piece of white chalk.

"I wonder how different the future's gonna be, how much different my life is gonna be" said taking a step back, his eyes on the wall and symbol in front of him. Leo walked across the attic behind him and over hears Chris' musings.

"If anything seems different, we have another vial of this to get back right away" said Leo holding up a vial in his hand, although Chris' back was still to him. Chris was still staring at the wall in front of him, the soon-to-be gateway back to his future.

"We'll be here if you need any help" added Piper. Chris smiled and turned around to look at both.

"You worry too much, you know that?" joked Chris. "I'll be fine"

"We're our parents. It's our job to worry" said Piper.

Chris nodded happily. By coming back he hadn't just saved his brother but his family too. Chris glanced back at the wall. "Ok, let's do it".

But before they did anything, the room seemed to fill up with a bluish light. Across the room on the far wall was the core of this light. As the light brightened even more, a figure emerged surprising everyone in the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 13**

Chris was in total shock, wide open mouth. Piper held her hands out ready to blow the girl who was now standing in front of Chris.

"No!" yelled Chris as he stopped in front of Piper. He turned around to face the girl.

"Chris..." said as she stepped closer him and stroke his cheek staring into his eyes.

Chris finally found his voice. "Bianca... Is it you?... What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to bring you back. You promised me to come back Chris...".

Chris couldn't say anything, he couldn't tell if Bianca was lying to him or not.

"If the future has really changed, how are you able to remember that Chris ever came back to the past? The change should have modified your memories" said Paige suspicious.

Bianca nodded. "It should have. But I was afraid of that, forget you, Chris, not being able to remember you was unbearable so I looked at the Book for a spell that made me hold my memories" croaked Bianca.

"Please leave us alone" said Chris.

"But-" said Piper.

"Ok, we'll be downstairs" interrupted Phoebe as she took Piper's arm and they left the room

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Do you really think it is a good idea to leave him alone with her?" asked Piper not trusting Bianca as they went down the stairs. Nobody answered her. "She nearly killed him!" continued Piper remembering how Chris had suffered at Bianca's hands.

"Come on Piper, you have to give her an opportunity, she sacrificed herself to help Chris escape from Wyatt" replied Phoebe. Piper shook her head confused.

"At least we have to give her a chance to talk with him" said Paige. Phoebe nodded.

"Indeed, Chris still loves her. He has suffered too much, he still has some issues to resolve, and she is the one who can help him" said Phoebe.

"Ok you can say whatever you want, but I don't trust her" said stubbornly.


End file.
